New Beginnings!
by springroll
Summary: James wasnt killed. he came back and changed bella after the cullens left. she didnt remember her human life.. and spent the last 40 years travelling with james and his pack, until the cullens find her:
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... OR THE CHARACTERS INVENTED BY STEPHANIE MEYERS.

CHAPTER ONE

ALICE POV

It was a warm summers day in a small town of Oregon. And I, of coarse, was stranded inside for the day. Bored out of my mind. I knew this was going to happen two days ago. I should really plan ahead. Everybody else was doing something. Esme was doing her gardening, rose was reading some magazines, Carlisle was doing something in the study and the boys were out hunting, well Emmett and jasper were. I'm pretty sure Edward went off by himself to be alone. He has never been the same, since Bella. He was a fool to leave her behind, the love of his life, my best friend. Leaving her to keep her safe? Did he even know Bella? Well of coarse she went missing a year after we left. Blaming himself, Edward tried to find her. But there was no trace of her anywhere; it was like she just vanished. That was 48 years ago. No one could replace Bella in his heart. They would be stupid to try. But he couldn't go on living like this. We start school next week. And Carlisle is making Edward go this time. He has been refusing to go, but it has been too long, and Carlisle thinks it is about time Edward got back to the real world and stopped sulking. Tough but true. At lease Edward has learnt to keep his emotions in check... for jaspers sake. The first few months were shocking. Thinking about Bella even puts Edward in a bad mood. We can't exactly stop him from reading our minds, so we have learnt to not mention her at all. Edward can probably hear me right now. SORRY! Okay, time to distract me. All of a sudden I was pulled into a vision. Jeeze... it's been a long time since anything was worth seeing.

EDWARD POV

I was lying on my floor, reading a book. I'm sure I have read this before, but I didn't care. It distracted me. I couldn't really leave the house on a day like this. And Emmett and jasper were out, so I didn't have anything else to do. TV was too repetitive and unoriginal to enjoy these day. I should have gone on that hunt. But I prefer to do it at night, when the couples have their alone time. I heard bellas names being mentioned, Alice of course. It is my fault. I take full responsibility. Bella wanted to be with me. And I wanted to be with her. I wish it was that simple. But I didn't want to turn her into a monster. At least she died with a soul. All of a sudden Alice started having flashes. I looked into her mind. _A young girl with long brown hair, running through a green forest, with black eyes, wearing a white dress with blood down the front. She looked afraid. She hears a noise behind her, turns around and sees..._ the vision stopped there. What the hell? Was that Bella? It sure looked like her! Was she a vampire? Was that a new vision, or an old one? So many questions. Alice was heading down to the dining room... and calling everyone back for a meeting. Is this a good sign?

BELLA POV

I have been staying in this small town for far too long. James is bound to catch up to me. Although he did teach me his tracking skills, but I have decided I shouldn't stay anymore, for the sake of the locals.

For the past 8 or so years I have been travelling around country towns, trying to find meaning to my life. I'm a vampire. I shouldn't have a conscience. Not that I don't want to. I hate hurting people. And the past 40 years, haven't been the best memories. All those poor souls I killed. At least I didn't need to feed as often as other vampires. Maybe twice a month. It was all I needed. All I really wanted. And when I told James and the others I couldn't take it anymore, they tried to force me to stay. But now, I think all they want is to kill me. Our last encounter didn't go so well, and I guess their new focus point is if they can't have me, then no one can. Worst still, is now the volturi, the vampire royalty want me too. I guess I should feel flattered. But I just want to live a normal life.

'Excuse me madam, do you know where the eggs are?' I was broken out of my thoughts by a short old man with a basket in his hand.

'sure, aisle 9' I replied, with a big smile on my face. He nodded and waddled off to aisle 9. Yes, I have been trying to live a normal life, and that includes a low paying job at a local supermarket. I wanted to go to school, but I didn't like the thought of dropping out every time I had to run from James. And I still made great friends by getting a job. Which was the main reason. Human interaction is what made it all worth it. For 40 year I was stuck with 3 people. Occasionally we would come across others, but we could never stay too long. Some vampires are very picky with hunting in their area.

'Bella! You finished work yet?' I turned around, happy to see my two friends. Six months is how long I've stayed at this town, mostly because of these two, Toby and Erica. Erica was tall with blonde hair and cute little freckles clustered over her cheek and nose, and Toby was gorgeous, for a human. Tall dark and handsome, he and Erica have been best friends since they could walk, and I knew eventually they would realise their feelings for each other. For the time being though, they continue to play ignorant. Erica works at the store with me, but only on weekend, since she has school. Out of all the people I have met, I can honestly say she is the best friend I have ever had. I'm going to miss her so much, but I promised to keep in touch.

'oh yeah' I looked at my watch 'like five minutes ago. Give me a sec and I'll go clock out' I ran out the back and clocked out, and got changed in the toilets. Once I was ready walked to the car park, where I saw Toby and Erica throwing chips at each other.

'so guys, what you got planned for tonight?' I interrupted. It was a cloudy day, looked like it was going to rain.

'for your last night here? What else but the bundy!' Toby exclaimed with a big smile on his face. The Bundi is the local drinking spot all the teens go to, especially on a Friday night. It's right near a creek, and lots of campfires and alcohol.

'buuut... we are going to the mall first. its way too early for the bundi' Erica said with a wink.

'ok, but I want to stop by tommys house first, I haven't said goodbye'

'trust' Erica said with a sigh. Tommy was the local nerd, or outcast. He knew my secret. I saved him from a falling tree one night in the woods, when he was searching for 'aliens'. I told him everything, I had no other way of explaining my ability, and he has kept my secret.

'you too better look out for him when I'm gone. He's a good kid'

'have we ever not been nice?' Erica asked innocently

'yeah, I beat up a bully for him' Toby announced proudly.

'you so did not. More like you got a beating instead of him' Erica shot back

'I so would have won that if the teach didn't stop us'

'alright alright, I get it, you will be nice. Thank you. Now let's get moving'

We hopped in the car and headed straight for tommys. His car wasn't in the drive though. I knocked on the door, and his mother explained that he had gone camping. Damn, I'm sure I can find him on my way out of town tonight. The mall was nothing special. I'm sure I hated it just as much when I was human as now. Erica had to get me going away gifts of course, and Toby looked just as bored as me. After what seemed like a lifetime, we made our way over to the Bundy, which was of course already packed.

'right, let's get this party started' Toby announced, slapping his hands together. Apparently he and Erica have transpired to get me drunk tonight, which I never have before. I don't think vampires can even get drunk

'drink?' Erica held up a big red cup with a huge smile on her face.

'ahh... not right now'

'oh come on. Don't be such a party pooper. It's your goodbye bash. You need to get drunk'

'yeah, I will drink, just not right now' I promised. After two drinks she will be drunk enough not to care anyway. And I didn't plan on staying long. I wasn't really good at goodbyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soo... what do you all think?

This is my first story... if you like it I shall continue along..:)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... OR THE CHARACTERS INVENTED BY STEPHANIE MEYERS.

EDWARD POV

Everyone was gathered at the dining room table, with Carlisle at the head. Nobody knew what was going on, confusion running through their heads. I looked at Alice and nodded my head. She gave a quick nod in return and looked towards Carlisle.

'I had a vision' she reported.

'its been a while since one of those' Emmett commented. He was right. Alice didn't get them as often as she used to, and she usually has to concentrate to get one.

'and what was this regarding? Something urgent I suppose'

'she saw Bella' I announced, unable to keep it in.

'not necessarily. She looked a lot like Bella, but if it was her, then she has obviously been changed and in a lot of trouble' Alice said sadly.

'hold on one moment. Could you please explain your vision?'

'a girl, obviously hungry, running through the bushes covered in blood, upset'

'hmmm...' Carlisle mumbled, thinking about what Alice had just told him.

'its definitely Bella' Alice stated.

'But is it of the future, or the past?' Emmett asked.

'I don't see the past. I only see the future'

'But if it is Bella, how come she hasn't tried to find us? I mean it has been nearly 50 years' Emmett asked again.

'She hates me, or she thinks I don't want her. It is my entire fault'

'Maybe she has just lost her memory Edward? A lot of people do, after a traumatic change'

'Well even so, she obviously needs help' esme spoke up.

'she has red eyes' alice said quietly.

'which means she doesn't follow our diet' jasper concluded

'it doesn't mean she doesn't need help' Edward exclaimed angrily.

'Alice never said that Edward. Calm down. Do you have any idea where or when this takes place?'

Everyone looked to Alice 'it was in forks, I remember the area, around about 2 days from now'

'never thought id see forks again' jasper said with a smile.

'this should be interesting' Rosalie said, standing up and heading to her room. She had remained quiet throughout the conversation, so i had a look to see what she was thinking.

_I am so glad Bella is alive. Maybe she can put this family back together!_

I hadn't really thought about my family these past years. Selfishly I just thought about myself, and what I had lost. I never thought to think about what my family had felt. They loved bella as much as i had. And I guess when we left Bella, we also left a part of me.

BELLA

So here i was, at a high school party. I probably won't be at one again for a long time. I don't socialise much, and I don't like making new friends. Always scared people will get too close to the truth and freak out. It will always end up like this. They grow old and have kids and will probably know the difference when i don't age a day. I will stay young forever, isn't that every girls dream? Not this girl. Forever is a long time when you have no one to spend it with. And i would never think to turn someone. I wouldn't have the control to stop. And there aren't many vampires out there, if any, who would change their dining habits for me.

Erica eventually caught up with me again and gave me a red plastic cup full of beer, encouraging me to socialise more. Id been standing by the bonfire so long, mesmerized by the flames that the cup, and beer, were both warm. I didn't even notice that there was someone standing next to me talking.

'sorry, what did you just say?'

'i asked if you come here often? Your looking fine tonight' i looked him over for a minute, he had shoulder length dirty blonde hair hiddin under a black beany, a grey hoodie and some bright orange and green board shorts. I check my watch and look back at him.

'oh crap, its 10:30, past my curfew. Sorry, i have to go'

I brushed past him and looked around for toby and Erica. I saw toby sitting on a log making out with a brunette, while Erica was sitting in a group with a few people, laughing her head off. At least they were having a good time. It brought a smile to my face. With one last look, i turned around and quickly made my way to the direction tommy usually camped out. I caught on to his scent and followed it. As i got closer, it started to smell different. There were other people with him, and they smelt familiar. _This was not good_. My eyes lit up as i came into the clearing. _Oh no.._

_--------------------------------------_

sooo... i know its been ages but ive moved out of home and dont have the net:(

arrgh.. i'll try visit my mum more:)

so i hope you liked this chapter... i'll try get the next one up asap


End file.
